


a special occasion

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Female Reader, It's your birthday, Vibrators, a cheeky and soft luci, but with some spice, cynical lucifer, he'll tease you all evening, luci is kinda opening up, some presents, sugar Daddy vibes, you're getting pampered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You completely forgot about your birthday while in Devildom, but the brothers didn't. Especially Lucifer, who's taking you out for dinner tonight. Bon Appetit!Warnings: expensive presents, a pampered female reader, a bullet vibrator, slightly teasing and not really NSFW (but a part two may be).
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	a special occasion

The alarm on your D.D.D. bursts out in your room announcing a new day. With your eyes almost closed, you shift in bed lazily, trying to reach the snooze button in hope to get a few more minutes of sleep before get ready to another day at RAD, when you spot a white haired figure sitting on the floor close to your bed, largely smiling at your surprise.

“Oi! No need to get all astonished, huh? happy bday sleepyhead!” Mammon said, placing a gentle kiss in your forehead. Between the hard schedule on your studies and exams and the madness it was living in the House of Lamentation with those seven boys, you came to forget about your birthday, a date you used to look forward the entire year to come. Sitting in your bed, you managed to hug him as he sat down by your side, slightly blushing. It wasn’t unusual to see him in your room uninvited, but this early in the morning was. As you were about to ask him, he answered your question.

“It’s… It’s not like I was eager to see ya, I-I’m here because no one should see ya before me today, ok? I’m your first man, after all.” He grinned, his face achieving a darker tone of red. “I even got ya somethin’… here, take this”

Handing you a rectangular small golden box, the demon looked away as you took it in your hands, already curious on its contents. You knew from afar that the Avatar of Greed wasn’t one to spend his money, mainly if it wasn’t on himself, so the thought of him getting you a present only excites you further. There was only two options: or he had bought the cheapest and corniest thing ever, a scenario that’d make you explode in laughter, or he had bought something really expensive. Either way, it was a win-win game to you and by the way the wrap looks, it was the latter one.

“You’re a little weird, ain’t ya? still lookin’ at the box instead of seein’ what’s inside. Open it up, already!” Mammon blurted expectantly, as you realize you’ve been lost in thoughts.

“A little rushed up today, are we?” you teased, finally opening your present. Inside the little golden box, a delicate golden necklace with seven small emeralds intruded on it matches the packing. Staring dumbfounded at the jewel, you couldn’t find words to thank him. “Mammon… I… It’s beautiful, I-I will never find a way to thank you enough for this”

“I betcha will, sweetheart, don’t worry ‘bout this” he said, grinning and blushing as ever. “Of course you loved MY present! The Great Mammon knows whatcha like!” As you suddenly hugged him tightly, you felt his soberb melt away and his body stiff for a second before he wrapped his arms on your back, keeping you against his body for a moment more.

“Ehh, it’s not so awful lettin’ you embrace The Mammon like this” You parted from him, playfully rolling your eyes “but we should be hurryin’ to the breakfast before Beel eats all the food again. See ya!” Said this, he stood from your bed and walked towards the door, as he throwed one more glance at you and left. You took a few more minutes admiring the jewel before heading to take a shower and get ready for the day.

As the water runs down your naked form, you can’t help to keep your mind at peace. You weren’t unhappy in the Devildom, nor with the boys or RAD; but still you felt a little… alone, maybe? You couldn’t stop thinking on how your day would be different in the human world. Even with a busy schedule, you’d manage to treat yourself with a nice present or set a pizza night with your friends. You should have at least combined something at home with the demon brothers. Maybe you should approach the matter at the breakfast table with them. “That’s it. I’ll be doing this tonight” you thought out loud as you turned the shower off.

Wrapped in your towel as your wet hair drips to the floor, you exit the bathroom to find another box on your bed, beside Mammon’s. The second one, colored in black was way larger and more elegant than the other. You knew Mammon wouldn’t go this far on spending his money, even if he was madly in love. Approaching the new object in you room, you notice the note left by its sender: 

“Don’t make plans for tonight. I’ll get you by 20h. Sharp.”

He didn’t left an signature, but the refined calligraphy already denounces his identity. Faulting a heartbeat at the discover, you took a deep breath to calm down as you opened the box to find a fine piece of expensive, crimson red fabric. As you pick it up, revealing a astonishing backless mini dress you couldn’t even dream on purchase in human world, you hear the sound of something falling to the floor. You look down, only to feel your face burning when you find a silver bullet wireless vibrator. By now, the box were already empty and its remote control was nowhere to be found in your room either. Unless…

Oh _shit_.

He didn’t send you the control. Of course, he wouldn’t.

The daylight hours were gone in a blink of an eye. All your classes, the chit chats you’ve had, the tasks you’ve done, no one of them were able to take your mind off of the later date. Not even hanging out with Belphie and Beel took you off cloud 9. What were Lucifer planning, after all? You only saw him at the breakfast and he didn’t say a word about it. Could the brothers go this far on their shenanigans against Lucifer? That’d be excessively bold, even for them. Back to the House, you made your way upstairs to your room as you gave some lame excuse on the boys to be alone. You had a hour and a half to get ready, but it seemed much less when your legs felt like jelly. 

Finishing the last details of your makeup, you still haven’t decided whether to use or not the vibrator. You were quite acquainted with the raven haired demon at this point, to say the least, and he has seen you in worse toys before. Why does that singular, small silver object terrify you this much, then? Placing it comfortably in your insides, you decided that you were better than this startled mess, after all that wouldn’t make no harm. One last look at your makeup in the mirror and you hear two knocks at your door. You open it up and all your worries fade away as you find the Avatar of Pride standing at your door wearing a smug smirk on his face. “Good girl”, his compliment comes almost as a whispering close to you as you link your arms with his.

The demon driver Lucifer hired leaves you at Ristorante Six’s entrance, where the maître is already waiting for your arrival. Politely, he greets and leads you to the table Lucifer has reserved, one of the best in the restaurant, accommodates you both and leaves. You watch curiously and amazed the entire place; every furniture, crockery, uniform, even the set of low lights and decorations in deep purple and gold seems the most refined. It surely is a distinct place in the Devildom, one you couldn’t even think it existed here.

“Seems like I have made the perfect choice, after all.” Across the table, a amused grin played on your companion’s lips as he recovered your attention on him. “Are you enjoying your evening?”

“I don’t even know what to say, honestly…” blushing, you struggled to find the right words. “You know, isn’t this too–”

“Don’t think about it too much, princess. It is a special occasion, afterwards, and you deserve a reward for being such a good girl not only to me, but to my siblings as well. You certainly are special to us.”

The conversation is smoothly interrupted by the presence of the waiter, bringing you the menu. Grabbing the one offered to him, Lucifer orders a bottle of wine for you and a dose of Demonus to him without looking at it. You study the entrees section as he continues. “See, you managed to change us a lot since you came here. Not only many of us came to develop emotions that for ages have been foreign to us, you also were able to help us rearrange our relationships with each other and… I must say, I am profoundly grateful to the things you’re doing here. Who would have thought that a human like you would stir up these feelings within me…”

Surprised at his words, you looked up to meet a lightly blushing Lucifer, avoiding your gaze. Deciding to savor every word he said instead of getting cocky about it, after all it surely costed a lot to him, you genuinely smiled and thanked for his words as the waiter came back with your ordered drinks and took your meal orders. As he poured the wine into your glass, Lucifer kept his train of thought.

“It’s well-known that you also think of us as special beings to you. Though, I wonder if one of us catches more your eyes than the others…” Your eyes glued on his as you take a large sip after hearing his words. “If one of us can make you feel… _things._ ” With this last word, you felt something start vibing under your panties, causing you to lightly choke at your drink. 

Worried, the waiter stop pouring the Demonus of your companion. “Is everything ok, My Lady?”

Taking the napkin out of your lap, you cleaned the drops that have drained out of your mouth and assured him you’re fine. He leaves and you immediately throw a glare at Lucifer, his mouth curled in a smirk didn’t help to decrease the sensation growing in your lower belly. How could you forget about the vibrator?

“If I may give you an advice, princess,” he said, his voice in a low tone “I might need to remember you that we are in a refined restaurant surrounded by many acquaintances of Diavolo and mine, and it would be better if you behave properly tonight as to not drag more attention to us. If you do, you shall receive your reward later, otherwise I might have to punish you”

You sighed heavily at his words and the feeling in your folds, knowing this night was far to be over.


End file.
